The Curse
by kikkie
Summary: Cursed by a witch long ago, Plagg is reincarnated as Adrien Agreste with cat features such as a tail and ears. In order for the curse to be lifted, he must find his love, the reincarnation of Tikki! The problem, he doesn't know where she is! Also, he's constantly on the run from his dad, Gabriel, who wants to lock him up in the house and keep him away from the public eye.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kikkie: This story was inspired by the movie Penelope, staring Christie Ricci! Check it out if you have time or is bored.**_

* * *

Once upon a time in a land far- far away…or 100 years ago I guess, there was a young woman named Tikki Cheng. She was a beautiful peasant girl born with hair as red as a rose. She was the servant to a blue blood wealthy man named Plagg Agreste, who's eyes were that of an emerald diamond. She was kind and sweet, he was bitter and very cruel. But somehow in some form of way, the two fell in love, much to Plagg's father dismay. So, one day Plagg's father paid a witch to kill Tikki using poison from a LadyBug's wings, and it worked. Tikki died slow and painful by the poison within the Ladybug wings. Angry at his father, Plagg paid the same witch to poison him with a venom inside the fangs of cats.

And it worked. Plagg died by injecting the fang into his neck. His father screamed so loud that the people in his land heard his voice from miles away. In pity, the witch that killed them both, and I am not joking when I say this, cursed both the Agreste and Cheng bloodline's with the animal features of the poisons she gave them. This curse would only happen if both Plagg and Tikki were born Paris. Basically, reincarnation or something I believe, I never fully paid attention to that part when my father explained it.

So, because of this, the Agreste's moved from Paris and headed to America. It wasn't until the late 70's that the Agreste family moved back to Paris to connect to the their roots. They also believed that the curse was just a joked and they should have never taken it so serious. Only, they should have, because in mid-90's, the curse came true.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A blonde woman with green eyes screamed to the high heavens as she stared down at the new born child in front of her…or morally the new thing in front on her. The doctor and nurses around her stared in shock at what the woman was holding in her hands. That ladies and gentlemen, the thing she was screaming at, was me.

It took my parents time, my father longer than my mother since it was his blood that made me that way. To adjust to the fact that I was born…a freak of nature. But after a while, they stopped worrying about my appearance and started to look for the girl that was suppose to help be break the curse. The problem, their tree line was destroyed after an affair her grandfather's wife had with another man. This caused the tree to spiral into chaos, leaving nothing on who is currently the present Cheng. Much to my parents horror.

And if you thought that was bad, things got worse. My mother past away when I was ten, forcing my father to bear the burden of my appearance. He locked me away in the house, never allowing me to go outside even in the back yard to play. Something my mother and I did when she was alive. I mean, I never went out as is, but at least my mother kept the windows open so I could look outside. My dad did the opposite, he made all the windows have shutters that never opened, doors that were always locked, and barely allowed me to look outside. It was…depressing three years of my life. Until one day my father had the brilliant idea.

"Why don't we interview every girl in Paris!"

And after that, my life as a bachelor started. Even though I never wanted it to. My father would bring girls my age to the house, hoping it was a Cheng. We would talk, have lunch and do homework together. Well, we did those things with me behind a mirror window that protected me from the girls sight. Until I thought one day to step out from the mirror and say hi. That resulted in her screaming her head off and running away from me. Now, two years later, 15 years old, I am standing behind a window talking to the most annoying girl among my social class…Lila.

* * *

( **Present Time** )

"Oh Adrien, please come out from behind that mirror. I want to see who you are."

"Your not going to like it, trust me." I muttered at her. In front of me was a book about the mutation of the human body. I liked these kinds of books, it helped me cope with the fact that I am a freak that is hidden within the world.

"Oh please! We have been talking for about a month now. Don't you think I deserve to at least see your face." Lila begged. I sighed a little as I closed my book. I then stood up from my seat and walked towards the door. And for a split second, I saw joy in her face, before it turned into horror. Both her mouth and eyes widen into a circle shape before a loud screeching sound filled the room. Followed by her running out the room quicker than lighting striking the ground. It was normal, in a few minutes my father's assistant will come running into the room.

"ADRIEN!" The black haired in a blue suit shouted. This woman's name was Nathalie, she was one of the very few people in the world my father trust me to. She was the only person that didn't scream at me when she saw me when my father was looking for help after my mother died.

"Yes, yes, father will be upset when he gets home. I heard it before Nat." I growled.

"You should take this more serious!" Nat growled at me.

"I am!" I growled back. "If she was an actually Cheng, she wouldn't have run away!"

"I don't have time for this, oh and by the way, Lila didn't sign the silence contract!" Nat shouted at me before storming off. Oh, and if you're wondering what a Silence Contract is, it's a piece of paper Nat makes all the girls sign so they won't go blabbering to the public about my appearance.

"Dad is going to be mad…" I thought to myself before looks at my own reflection in the mirror. Big green cat eyes stared back at me. I was born with cat eyes, you know, pupils that turn from circle to a line when a cat is upset or has a light in its eyes or something. With like 80% of my eyes being a un-natural light shade of green. Then there were my ears, for some weird reason, I had two pairs of ears. My normal human ear, and then my cat ears that reside on the top of my head. If I didn't put gel and comp my hair back, I could cover up these ears. Then there was the issue of my legs and arms, they had so much hair from my wrist to my elbows and my ankles to my knees that even I could not see my skin underneath. And last but not least, was my tail! Yes, I had a long black tail that hanged to the ground as I walked. It also could pick up objects and write things for me, like a third hand! I love my tail, it was my best quality! The only question I have to ask is…why is the hair on my cat parts black, while everything else was blonde? Question's for another time I suppose.

"ADRIEN!"

And my father has arrived! Oh great, as if my dad could not get any worse than already is. Oh well, maybe there is a bright side to all this.

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Another story I have come up with out of the blue! Also by watching to many movies! Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day. Also, I might not be posting for a while, a hurricane is coming towards me and I might not have power and stuff. So, pray for the state of Florida everyone!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kikkie: I AM ALRIGHT! sorry for being gone for so long, my house lost power (we still dont have it) so I couldnt post. But I am here to let you all know I am alive. And I wrote a chapter before the power went out. So enjoy and please review. And also, thank you for your prayers!**_

* * *

"That is the third girl this month Adrien!" My father shouted at me. I was laying on my bed watching TV when he started screaming at me, his voice could really make the deaf ear again.

"Are you listening to me!?" My father shouted.

"Yes dad." I muttered. "I just… I didn't want to get attached to her."

"Lila would have accepted you if you did!" Gabriel growled. "What if she was part of the Cheng bloodline, what if she was Tikki's recarnation!?"

"I hardly doubt it." I growled. "Besides, wouldn't she be Asian?"

"The bloodline was scattered everywhere, and since most of the Cheng bloodlines were women." My father growled. "Each of those women took their husbands name…god. Also, you haven't even met an Asian, let alone a black person!"

"Here's an idea, I go outside and-NO!" My father shouted at me. Cutting me off mid-sentence, he was mad.

"But I wanna leave!" I shouted. "Look, its almost Halloween! Mom would always let me outside when it was Halloween!"

"Alice is not here anymore!" My father growled me.

"But dad!"

"No, go to your room and study for your history test."

"Fine…" I growled, I swear, listening to this man is just as annoying as a five year old crying child. It sucks, especially tomorrow! Tomorrow is Halloween, the ONE day I get to go outside and see Paris without the fear of someone calling me a freak. My mom would take me out every years, without my father's knowledge, and show me what little she can. We could only go for a few hours at night, but the way Paris was lit up, it was amazing. The same year my father found out about my mom's secret was the year she passed away.

"This is so annoying…" I growled as I entered my room filled with toys, electronics and almost everything a kid could ever want. Sadly to say, I would gladly trade it for what they have, freedom. I walked over towards my bed and practically threw myself on top of the white colored blanket. In front of me was a large TV screen filled with random channels of entertament that I use to kill time when I am not studying for a useless test or chatting up a rich girl. My head turns to the side, my eyes made their way to the roof of my room. There, a pillar with multiple claw marks stood…mocking me. I move my body to get to me feet then bounce to the roof. My claws sink into the wood, pulling myself up, I stared down at my bed. I was pretty high, but not high enough! One of the things about this curse is, and you guessed it, I have some cats abilities…and weird appetites. Sushi and shell fish are my favorite meals, but my dad doesn't buy it that often. He doesn't want me to get use to being…me.

"Adrien! Get down now!" My father shouted, I didn't notice him entering my room. I jumped down from the pillar and fall down on my bed. With a small bounce, a land in front of my father.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I will be going to breakfast with the mayor and his daughter. I am going to that restaurant you like, what would you like?"

"To go with you?" I asked.

"The clam fish then." My father muttered before turning his body to me. Sticking his nose in the air a bit, he walks straight through my door and closes it. I hate these nights, when I am all alone and the house is on high security. And if you think I haven't tried to run away, your dead wrong. I have tried to run away two times! One time when I was ten, I tried to climb the gate in my backyard. I fell into the pond and killed my dad's fancy name fish. The second time I was 13, I made a run for it one time when my dad opened the door. And I did get outside, but I was tackled by my father's driver/bodyguard Gorilla.

After those two incidents, my father had a high tech security system installed into the house. Camera constantly watching me! Motion detectors that tell my father where I am in the house. Lock number code panels by every door metal door that lead outside. There is even a voice that calls my dad if I was near the door. She like SIRI…or ALEXA for security. I don't even have a key to the front door, and there are five of them on the door! The only people that have the keys are my father and Nat, and to snatch it off their bodies is dangerous. Why? Because it has an alarm system once removed off the body if the codes attached to the keys aren't put in on time. And those codes change every day!

Ugh!" I growled. "I demand you let me out of this house! I am not going to stay here when there is free candy being thrown around."

"Adrien, you and I both know your not leaving for the candy!" My father shouted, he is smart. My god, my life sucks sometimes!

(Three hours later)

"UGH!" I shouted. I was all alone in the house with no one to talk too! Nothing to do! And worse, missing the only day I can get out of the house because of my father's security system! I want out! I hate this! I want to go outside and enjoy my life!

"Adrien!" My father shouted, making me fall off my bed. I looked around the room for a second before realizing that he was talking to me through the microphone's of the speakers in my room.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I will be coming home late, the Mayor wants to discuss about an upcoming project he has in mind." My father informed me.

"Okay!" I growled.

"Are you hungry."

"Starving." I said.

"I am sorry Adrien."

"Fine dad, you could…" I stopped speaking when I notice the lights in my room begins to flicker.

"Oh dear, Adrien the power might go off soon." My father informs me.

"Why?" I asked. "Forgot to pay the power bill."

"No, just a small power surge. Don't even think about trying to escape."

"The house is boarded up, where can I escape through."

"Good point, I will see you later." My father said. I then hear the security program inform me that the call had ended. I stared down at my cell phone and sighed. Yes I had a cell phone, but it was mostly used for games. I grabbed the small device and looked at the time, it was almost two o'clock. I roll and turn on my bed. Laying there for a while, I begin to ponder what to do on this day and how to kill time. But my thoughts were interrupted when my stomached growled. I was hungry, so I stood up from my bed and made my way out my room.

Once out of my room, I looked around the area for a few seconds because the lights begin to flicker. A second later they turned off and everything was completely dark. Grabbing my phone, I turn on the light that was part of my phone and looked around the area.

"Dark as the inside of a shell." I muttered as I walked down the hallway. And then it happened, I saw a small glint of light coming out of my father's room. O reached for the handle and open the door, there my eyes widen in shock. The window behind my father's desk was not covered by metal or anything. It was…clear. I walked up to the bright light, I saw grass, kids and even teenage girls near my house! So many kids were right in front of my house. Beyond the gates of my front lawn was joy and happiness. And I am stuck here in this dark house that…I…wait! Window is not covered, the power is out…and its Halloween!

"Yes!" I shouted before sprinting towards my room. I jumped from my door way and landed right on top of my bed. Reaching on the side, I stick my hand under my bed and pullout a large black bookbag fill with the neccarry stuff I needed. I then dump all of the crap I had in there on the ground because the last time I made this bag, I was 13. I then leaped to my closet and pull out a couple of clothes. I also packed some underwear, socks, my tooth brush, my phone and a pair of shoes. I then walked to my father's office. Grabbing the painting of my mother, I put it to the side and unlocked the safe behind the painting. In it was multiple stacks of cash my father kept for an emergency. I took all of it, my father was rich, he could put more in. I also grabbed his credit card just in case I ran out of cash. This is my one and only time to escape, I am not coming back for the longest while. Not until I find this Cheng girl on my own.

When my bookbag was full, I grabbed my mother's painting then smashed it against the window, breaking the glass. Opening a door for myself. Without a second thought, I jumped through the small square with small pointy glass sticking out. Bu accident, I cut my leg, but it's a small price to pay for freedom. Once my feet hit the green ground, I sprinted towards the gate, running faster than I ever had in my life!


	3. Chapter 3

"I AM FREE!" I thought as I finally entered Paris. Oh my god, I am in Paris and it looks as beautiful as I last remembered! And the best part is, everyone in costume around me, so I don't look weird or out of place! To the corner of my left was a large group of kids that looked around my age. They were all standing in front of a large building, I wonder what that place is.

"Nice costume!" A girl said as she points to me.

"Oh…thank you!" I said before turning my body away from her. I was then grabbed by the arm by a older looking woman with blonde hair.

"And where do you think your going? Lunch is over?" The woman told me.

"What?" I asked.

"You man, go to school!" The woman said. Was she confusing me for someone else.

"Uh…"

"If you don't go in now, I will call your parents!" She threaten, I didn't know if she had my father's number or not. But I didn't want to find out. I walked straight into the building, not bothering to turn around to look at the lady. I just followed a group of kids into a random room, I did not know what I was doing or going. I entered a strangely designed room with kids sitting on levels of stair cases. It wasn't something I see on TV ever, then again my dad only made me watch American TV. I never knew why though.

"SIT DOWN EVERYONE!"

A blonde woman shouted. All the kids heads turn to the woman who was ordering me in the class earlier. My god she looked scary, and it wasn't because of her costume. Her blue eyes made their way straight to me.

"Oh, so your in my class. What's your name?" She asked me.

"Adrien…Agreste." I said. Oh my god, why did I say my real name!? She will probably call my father and inform him I ran away! I am dead! I am screwed! The woman walks over to her computer and begins to click on the screen. Searching for something, she is possible trying to find my father!

"Agreste? Oh, I see you're not on my list. Are you new?" She asked.

"Yes." I responded. The woman angry face changed from a sour mean expression to a nice one.

"Oh dear, I am sorry for earlier then. You were probably trying to find this class." She said. "Take that empty seat, I will put your name in tomorrow on the roster."

The woman points to an empty seat next to…oh my god! A BLACK PERSON! Oh my god, I never met a black person before! This is so thrilling! I practically hopped right next to the colored boy. Oh my gosh, do they talk like they do on TV…oh my god that was both racist and condescending of me to think. I should be slapped across the face for thinking that.

"What's up!" The dark skin boy said as he puts his hand out to me. I reach out and take his hand in a hand shake.

"Hello." I said.

"Dude, I am so loving your costume. Trying to be a cat?"

"Yes!" I responded. I felt my cat ears twitch a little, I hope no one notice.

"Those ears are awesome!" He said, he did notice...

"Thanks I muttered. It took a while, but this thing Nino called a lesson ended quickly then I expected. Basically I just listen to the woman with blue eyes talk about our history. It was very interesting to watch the kids near me write down everything she said. It was...very interesting to be in and around. Once this lesson was over, I followed Nino outside the school till we were in front of the building. I was very big, I never thought in my life I would be attending school!

"So..." Nino started, making me turn my attention from the school over to him. "You want to grab some soda and a chicken sandwich?"

"I do!" I responded. I am about to drink soda! My father never let me drink that stuff, he said it would cause me to get pimples! Oh my gosh, I could feel my tail swings back and forth like a kitten high on life. I followed Nino to a little cafe that looked like something from a movie I saw once. With the table outside and metal chairs, I felt that I had entered one of my favorite TV shows. Nino order us a thing called Fanta! It was this orange colored drink that made my tongue tickle! It felt weird but I couldn't stop myself from drinking it! It was very taste, I liked it! I liked Nino, he was a very smart and passionate person. Although his constant mentioning music annoyed me since I had no idea what he was talking about. But other than that, I think this guys a great person. When this thing called school ended, he took me to this place he called a Café to eat something called tea. I never had that before, it taste amazing!

"So, where are from?" Nino asked.

"Uh…I think I was born in Paris." I responded. Not a common question I am asked…considering I have no friends.

"Oh, how come you came in today?" Nino asked me.

"I…" My eyes widen at the sight before me! My dad! My dad of all people was standing right near the Café! I knew this was to good be true! I knew god, the universe, aliens or what ever runs this world would never let me be free! I crawl under the table, biting my lip, I practically pray that he doesn't see me. Even with the table sheet hiding me form whatever, I am still get the feeling he might see me.

"Are you okay dude?" Nino asked me.

"Uh…" I started. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure…" Nino answered, he didn't sound too sure. But I needed him right now. I crawled towards his feet and said:

"I ran away from home! The man behind you is my father and he doesn't know I ran away yet!"

"What!?" Nino asked before looking over his shoulders. He then looks back down at me. "Gabriel Agreste is your father!?"

"You know him?"

"He's the number one designer in Paris! I think he's the second most popular designer in the world." Nino said. I didn't know my dad was that popular, then again he was always talking to famous people.

"So, what do we do?" Nino asked.

"Pretend I'm not here." I said.

"No problem." Nino responded. I put my knees to my chin and sighed. Waiting patiently for a sign to crawl from underneath the table. A couple of minutes later, Nino tapped my shoulder, I stick my head out from underneath the table. Looking around, I didn't see my father anywhere. I wonder if he knows I am not home?

"Thanks Nino." I said as I climb from beneath the table. I took a seat back at the table and sighed. I then looked straight at Nino.

"So, mind telling me what that was about?" Nino asked me.

"Would you believe me if I told you that what you see on me now is real?" I asked. Nino stared at me as if I had lost my mind. I lift my hand to him, placing my right thumb in the middle of my hand, I press down. Forcing my nails to extend and curve in a cat like claws. Nino's eyes widen at the sight of what my hand had just did. It was quite frightening, I was waiting for him to stand up from his seat and scream his head off. But instead he grabs my hand and stares intensely at my hand. I could see in his eyes that he was trying to calculate what had happened.

"Are you…an experiment that escaped his lab?" Nino asked.

"No." I growled. I knew he was going to say that too!

"An advance alien race from another planet!?" Nino asked.

"I am a reincarnated soul of a person that existed 100 years ago." I said. "That person was cursed by a witch, which is why I appear as I am."

"A Curse?" Nino asked. I began to explain the story about Plagg and Tikki and how I needed to find Tikki's reincarnation in order to get rid of these cat features. By the end of the story, Nino looked beyond shocked. I hope this doesn't back fire.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, but from what the curse says, I am like this because we are near each other."

"So if you were to leave Paris…would you look normal?"

"Tried it, I am still like this and it stinks." I growled. "I must find Cheng!"

"Cheng…name sounds familiar." Nino muttered. "But dude, do you have a place to live?"

"Nope, I was planing to sleep in a tree." I said.

"Uh...that's a bad idea. Especially since its Halloween, people do some weird shit at night." Nino tells me.

"Oh?" I asked. "Can I stay with you then?"

"Me?" Nino asked. "Dude you don't even know me!"

"So is that a no?"

"I mean, I don't mind. I just need to figure out how I am going to explain to my parents why your living with us." Nino said. He stared down at the metal table for a few minutes before looks up to me with a smile. "Yea! I think I can help you with that!"

"Good! Do you need money?"

"You have money?" Nino asked. I pulled the bookbag off my back and stuck my hand into the bag. I gripped one of the money stash I stole from my father and hand it to Nino. The young man's eyes widen in shock before snatching the stack out my hand. He then looks around the area as if he was on high alert.

"Dude!" Nino whispered at me. "Don't throw money like that!"

"What?" I asked. Nino looks down to the table and sighed again. I think I did something wrong.

"This is going to be a challenge." Nino muttered.

* * *

(Gabriel POV)

"Adrien!" I shouted as I entered the house. It would seem that the power had not come on yet, my son must be dying of heat. Good thing the workers are outside working on the back up generator...where is Adrien? He'd be right in front of me by now, is he asleep? No, he couldnt be, he hates naping in warm areas. So, where is he?

"Adrien!" I shouted again, only this time I shouted louder. I could hear my voice echo a little in the empty house. But no response, where is he? Maybe he is watching stupid movies on that website. Those video's will turn his brain into pudding. I sets my keys and wallet on the coffee table by the door and made my way to my son room. Only to stop when I notice a light in the darkness coming from my office. I walked over to the door and nearly died.

It was clear as the sky, my office window was broken. It was broken large enough for a person to practically walk through it. I turned my body around in a haste and ran to my sons room. His door wasn't even closed, and he wasn't there. I ran into his room, into his bathroom, I even ran into his closet to find him. Shouting his name to the point the heavens could hear me. But he was gone, my son was gone. He escaped! I knew I shouldn't have listen to that man when he told me about the window! I should have sealed it up like the others! Now my son is gone!

" _ **ADRIEN!**_ "

* * *

(Adrien POV)

"Burr!" I purred as I wrapped my around myself. A cold chill past through me, it was weird. It was like, a dark aura just slapped me on the face, I wonder what that was.

"You okay?" Nino asked me.

"Yea, just felt a breeze." I said.

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Going to end it here! Thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Who is this?" I asked. Yesterday was a fun day! Nino took mae around the Paris, showed me all the fun things to do. We then went out tric or treating, and finally he snuck me into his bedroom through his window. Appearently his parents are allergic to cats, so I am sleeping in his walk in closet, don't worry, it has a AC machine. Anyway, Today is Thursday morning and Nino had dragged me to ths girl before the sun even rose to the sky. He also forced me into a hoodie for some weird reason.

"Her name is rose, she is a cat loving make up person who can help you blend into the world." Nino told me.

"Oh my god!" Rose shouted. "Nino has told me everything I am so prepared you have no idea!"

"Did he also tell you to keep this a secret?" I asked. I don't care if people know what I am, Ijust don't want my dad finding me.

"Oh yes, don't worry. Nothing about this will slip out." Rose said with a huge smile on her face. "Now, lets get started!"

These last few hours was possible the longest hours of my life. This girl went all out on me, starting with my hairy legs and arms. She used this thing called wax, it was hot. And then she placed a piece of paper on my knee, she rips the paper off. And oh my god, I have never screamed so loud in my life before. The good news is, I have normal skin underneath my fur! Then, went to my nails. She cut and filed my nails till the point was gone and my nails are normal. She the colored them to look like Nino's nails.

She then forced these green things into my eyes that hurt so bad! Nino calls them contacts, I call them pain in my eyes! But they made my eyes look normal, although I asked for blue yes, she gave me green. She duck taped my tail to my leg so that it could blend in within my pants. She then put this thing called extensions in my hair so that they covered my cat ears. By the end of the day, I looked like a normal teenager…it was awesome! I jumped up from seat and cheered, I was so happy right now!

"You are a magic maker." Nino purred as he and Rose high-fived each other.

"My most difficult work yet!" Rose said.

"I look normal!" I shouted. "Now I can go to school!"

I shouted as I grabbed my bookbag. Rose nods her head as she and Nino heads to the school. I followed them closly, even though Nino showed me Paris last night, I still wants use to the city yet. But the city was beautiful none the less. I can't believe my dad would keep me from this place. I wonder how he is doing? I would like to find out, but I get the feeling thats a one way street. And I rather not go down that road. So, I continued on my way to school...till I saw a pink building with...oh my god! CHENG! There was a bakery named Cheng...well Dupin-Cheng, but Cheng none the less! Tikki is propyl in there waiting for me! I knew I could find her! Without a second to waste, I ran into the building. I heard Nino calling my name but I didn't care, I could feel joy build up in me as my nose is filled with a delicious smell of sweets!

"Hello?" A voice calls to me, I turn my head to see a slightly taller woman with blue hair walking towards me. She was pretty, but not my type, I mean, I am into curvy women, but I prefer a girl my age.

"Hello, I am looking for Cheng." I said.

"That is me."

"You are Cheng?"

"Yes!" She responded. This could not be right, the story of the Curse said strongly that Tikki and I would be born the same day of the same time! But...it didn't mention anything about year...wait no! This has to be wrong, maybe I got the wrong Cheng! No, I was so close to find my Tikki and becoming normal!

"Who are you again?" I asked.

"I am Sabine Cheng, welcome to my bakery." Sabine said.

"You wouldn't happen to have a daughter, would you?" I asked, there is no way she my Tikki. The older woman in front of me shakes her head no. Then looks to the ground with sadden eyes.

"Well, I did have a daughter. She died at a young age."

"WHAT!?" I shouted. Everyone in the store turned their heads and looked at me with a shock and scared expression. They were probably wondering why I screamed. But they didn't know what I was feeling right now.

"Are you okay?" Sabine asked me.

"I…uh…" I was lost for words. I am going to spend the rest of my life ether applying make-up on my face that will take me three hours. Or worse, spend the rest of my days in my father's house locked away like some animal. This isn't fair! I shouldn't be punished for what some else did in the past like this! My life is officially over!

 _*THUMP*_

 ** _DAMMIT!_**

A young voice shouted from above us. Sabine blushes and sighs before giving me her best fake smile she could create.

"Uh, so sorry, my niece is a clumsy girl." Sabine tells me.

"Niece…" I muttered.

"Yes, she is visiting me from China." Sabine said. It then it hits me! My father hid me from the world because of the cat features. Tikki's parents would possible do the same to her since she suffers from the same curse! Oh my god, there might be a chance!

"Can I meet your niece?" I asked the woman. She wasted no second shaking her head no at me.

"Uh, my niece is very sick and she doesn't know a word of French. She only speaks Chinese and English."

"Oh yes, I speak good English!" I said, English is my forth language!

"Uh, I think its time for you to leave." Sabine tells me. She then walks away from me in a hurry. Oh my god, Tikki's here!

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Going to end it here! Thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!**_


	5. Chapter 5

My love Tikki is here! I can sense her presence! I said. I stood in front of the Bakery in the middle of the night. Yes that sounds creepy, but come on! My future wife might be in that building, possible chained and waiting for me to rescue her! And before you judge me again, let me say I have been dreaming of this my whole life!

Although…waiting a week to do this is a bit…stupid. Yes, a week has past since the last chapter. And let me tell you, that was the most brutal week of my life. First off, I was bullied by this guy named Kim. Giant jocky dude who kept bulling me because this girl named Chloe, mean girl by the way, kept trying to hook up with me. She kept saying we were destined for each other, and honestly that frighten me! She looked like she could be my older sister, no joke! Then there was this girl named Alya, I had to do everything in my power to avoid here. She has this blog that tells Paris what goes on in high school, if my father saw me on that, I would so be dead. But so far, everyone is nice, homework is a bit brutal but I can manage. Plus, Nino is taking me to some fun places and I am enjoying it dearly. I just hope Tikki enjoys it too.

I wonder what Tikki is like? Does she eat leaf's since she has the Ladybug curse? Does she have wings? Can she fly? Oh my god, I cannot wait to see her! And my chance just happened to walk out the front door of the bakery. That Sabine woman and a tall man with brown hair leave the Bakery for some reason. This is the first time they done this, but this is a good thing. I don't have to do any climbing. I watched the older couple from behind a dumpster, waiting for them to disappear behind a building. And once they did, I ran over to the bakery. It was around midnight, I wondered why there were out so late, at the same time, I didn't care! Swiftly, I ran over to the and picked the lock. Having cat nails that grow in fast is a great tool for breaking and entering. And boy was I going to break some laws tonight! Cause when that door opened. I ran quickly up stairs on all four to room that looked like someones den. Another good thing about being a cat is that you can see in the dark.

From what I could see, it was a normal looking upper apartment. Expect for the fact that the windows were mirror windows like the one I had at home when I was interviewing girls. These people also had chains on the ground by the couch and doors! Blood stains, ripped clothes and even weird shaped knifes were located in strange places! I felt like I was in an American horror film! What the hell is going on here?

"AHHHHHH!"

A loud scream fills the area. I turn my head and run to the scream and saw a shadow run into a room and close its doors. Was there someone else here?! It might have been Tikki! But why is she screaming!? Oh my gosh, I scared my love!

"Tikki!" I shouted before running towards the door. Grabbing the knob, I swung the door open to a dark room filled with weird drawings I would normally see in my father's work studio. Another thing I notice were needles, thread, and a sewing machine! Its like I entered my father's work studio, only for it to be small and with a bed...that had a crouching girl laying on top of it. My heart races when the girl turns her head to me. My heart nearly stopped when I saw those huge black eyes staring straight at me. It was her! I WAS RIGHT! Only for my joy and glee to end when she tackled me to the ground. She had weird deformed claws compared to me. And they were sinking into my shoulders!

"OUT!" She shouted before climbing off me. She then walks over to the corner and begins to cry. What was wrong with her? Doesn't she know who I am? Can't she sense me? What is wrong?

"Tikki?" I said.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Tikki shouted at me as tears roll down her eyes. It was weird, but I didn't want to leave her. I want to hug her. What is wrong with her?

"Get out." She begged me. But I didnt budge, I walked over to her. Gently setting a hand on her shoulder. I pull her towards me and hug her. She was so soft and warm, and smelled like sweets. I dreamed of this moment, since I was born to find my love. Only to find her in a creepy horror film like settings. On her hands and wrist were red and purple lines. And if your asking me how I see color in the dark...don't I just can. She wraps her arms around my waist then pressed her nose to my neck. It felt like she was tickling me, or nibbling on me. I don't care, I just loved this feeling. I felt safe...as if I was at peace.

"Marinette!"

A voice called, it was that woman from the bakery! Oh no she was back, I could hear the door open below us. From the knifes and chains located in the house, I persumed this girls parents were killers! And it didn't help that Tikki shoved me into her closet before jumping back into her bed to help my subconscious! Oh god don't tell me they kill people! I don't want to die here! Not after meeting my love!

"Mari!" Sabine shouted when she entered Tikki's room. I wonder why they kept calling her Marinette...oh wait, that was here name. My gosh I can be stupid at times. I watched Sabine walk over to Marinette's bed, removing her covers. I saw Marinette's full form, wearing only pink shorts and a halter white top. She had the body of an avaerage girl abd everything, the only difference...her bug features. Her eyes were pure black, no pupils or anything! Her arms had small little blue spikes sticking out from her arms and stopped at her elbows, it was a little creepy. It was the same for her legs, she had those weird spikes that started from her ankles and stopped at her knees. On her head were two red antenna's that looked to be five inches long. But the thing that got to me the most...the thing that made my heart nearly pop out of my chest was her wings! She had wings! They blended into her skin, but when extended they turned into silk beauty from an angel! it was magnificent, also amazing. The bottom part of her wings were longer than the front that blended into her skin.

"I see your wings grew back." Sabine said before pulling a knife from her back. Marinette closes her eyes, her small body begins to shake as the woman walks towards her. Holy crap, that explains the blood and knifes! These people are crazy! Their going to cut off her wings!

"No..." Marinette moaned as she walks backwards. "Mommy stop..."

"This will only hurt for a moment Mari. When its over, you can go to sleep." Sabine said as she walks over to Marinette. With her knife pointed to the girl. My love looked like she was going to cry! My baby! I had to save her! I jumped out the closet without thinking and tackled the large blue haired woman to the ground. She looks up at me with widen eyes of fear. But I didn't care, I hissed at the woman before standing up and grabbing Marinette by her wrist. Pulling her out the room, she and I ran into the den I saw early. I nearly shit myself when I saw the large brown haired man slicing meat with a butcher knife. It was so terrifiying! But that didnt stop me from running to the front door with my love in my hand! We ran straight down, right into to the streets of Paris! And once we were outside, I heard Marinette's mother scream:

"MARI!"

Sabine shouted from a window. Marinette looks up to the sky and gasp, she looked scared and worried. But at the same time, she didn't look like she wanted to go back. After what I saw, I wouldn't want to go back ether. So, I took both of her hands into my, made her look at me in the eyes, then I open my mouth to say:

"Come with me." I asked her. She stared at me for a few second before nodding her head. Oh my gosh, I found my princess! Who knew it be this easy? But besides that, she and I ran straight to Nino's house. And let me tell you, I never felt my heart pound so fast before in my life! Because guess what, we flew! My love can fly! Well, more like glide, but she can jump high and glide down, so it felt like flying! By the time I had got to Nino's my hear was ready to jump out my body through my mouth! With a week I was able to attend school, making friends and even find my love. What more can a guy like me ask for?

* * *

"NO!?" I asked Nino, after breaking my love free, I took her straight to Nino's. Only for my pal to tell me no when I asked if she could stay.

"Dude, I already have trouble hiding you! I can't have another person here!" Nino said.

"I can't take her back, her parents are butchers!" I shouted. "They cut off her wings! They chain her to couches! They even lock her in her room!"

"Dude I am sorry, but she can't stay here." Nino said, I turn my head to see Marinette looking at me with worried eyes. She looked so scared and helpless! I didn't want to send her back to that house! I didn't want to lose her! I finally find my Tikki, there has to be something I could do!

"Oh Nino!"

A voice shouted as a pretty girl with glasses entered the room. It then hits me that girl is Alya, that annoying chick that wants to get an interview with me. Ugh, what was she doing here...OH NO SHE SAW MARINETTE! Alya looks over to Marinette and gasped at what she saw. That gasp then turns to a smile face before she walks over to the girl. Grasping Marinette's hand, she looks her straight in the eyes and said:

"Oh my god, your that human Ladybug everyone's been talking about!" Alya shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"There is a myth about this girl flying in the night! Oh my god, she is real and is standing right in front of me." Alya shouted.

"Oh my." I muttered. Alya turns her head to Nino and shouted:

"How can you be hiding her from me! Your girlfriend!" Alya growled. It took Nino about ten minutes to explain the situtation. He even told her I was part cat and forced me to show my ears to her, which I hated! By the time he was done, her face looked pratically purple, she must have been hold her breath from the suspense that was going on behind her back. I would care 100% about Nino telling the story, but I was to busy cuddling with my buga-boo! Yes, buga-boo, I thought of it while cuddling with Marinette. And the best part, she kept kissing my cheek! I couldn't stop blushing! I loved it so! Nothing in the world could ruin this moment!

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Thank you all for reading! Been busy with life and trying to get it back together after IRMA. Anyway, thank you for reading, please leave a review and have a lovely day!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"What the fuck is that!?"

Rose shouted when she saw Marinette. I wanted to claw out her face for making the love of my life cry for three minutes! My sweet Mari, so kind and gently! I love her so much! And after what Rose did, I couldnt help myself but to hug her all day long when we went to school. Rose did a fine job, as always. She removed Marinette's weird spiky things from her legs and arms. Then taped her wings to her back just like my tail. She forced Marinette's antenna's down into her hair, then put them into two pigtails held together by red ribbons. She gave Marinette blue contacts like me to make her look normal and more adorable! She then puts her in long sleeve clothes just like me. When it was all over, Marinette look so cute, I couldnt help but to kiss her on the cheek. Although she slapped me after I did that, and I deserved it. But come on! She's so cute!

"That was the hardest makeover I done so far." Rose said as she puts her stuff back into her make-up box.

"Th...than..." Marinette said, or at least tried to say. The blue haired girl looks down in shame as her right hand covers her mouth. I stood up from Nino's bed and walked over to her.

"You okay?" I asked. She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She then looks around the room for something, which she found. She stood up from the ground and grabbed Nino's compasion book and pen. I watch her write something before she gave me the paper: I looked down to read:

"Thank you Rose." I said...wait, why am I reading this. I looked up to her to ask:

"Can you talk? I heard you say mom and get out." I said. Marinette takes the book out of my hand and writes down more for me to read. It was longer than last time, and it had more feelings into it. I opened my mouth to read:

 _I use to live in a small town located outside of Paris. My mom and dad kept me inside all the time so that no one would see me. One day I opened the window in my house and tried to fly away, only for my uncle to snatch me. I screamed and shouted for help, making everyone in the town stare at my home in fear. In order to keep me quite and at home, my parents cut out my tongue and wings. But they always grew back. So they started to chain me to different part of the house and they stopped teaching me how to talk. Sure I can read and write, but I am not allowed to talk. I don't know how to talk because of this. I only known the words my family taught me. When I was ten, we moved out of the town so that people could stop trying to see me since a rumor started to spread that my parents killed kids. The apartment was best for me. Loud city, bullet proof windows, and stone like floors to keep me chained up. Thank you for helping me escape, I am so scared of my parents. I know they love me and want to protect me, but they scare me so much._

I read out loud. And I thought my life was horrible, Marinette was getting body parts cut off to keep her in the house! Oh my love! I wish I could have come to your rescue sooner! Now that I think about it, it was somewhat easy finding her. Best detectives in the world my ass dad!

"You poor creature!" Alya shouted, pushing me to the side and hugging my buga-boo! How dare she touch my Marinette! She's mine!

"Wait a minute!" Nino started. "Now that you two are together, you can get rid of this curse!"

Holy crap he's right! Now that I have my Marinette with me, I can be rid of these horrible features. I couldnt help but smile as I looked over to Marinette. Only to see her writing down something. She gave it to Alya to read:

"What curse?" Alya read. Didn't take long for me to explain the situation to my buga-boo! The problem, she didn't understand anything I said. Was she confused? No, she couldn't have been confused! Then again, maybe her parents didn't know about it ether.

"Tikki." I spoke. "It's me, Plagg! Your lover from 100 years ago!"

Marinette shakes her head before writing down:

"This is not a curse, were Miraculous!" She wrote down. She then points to Nino's computer. With his permission, she searched up the name of Miraculous. And shockingly, over a million pages came up on the search site. She clicked on a WIKI page and showed up a picture of a man with a turtle shell on his back and scaly green skin on his hands. He didn't look like he was in pain but he didn't look happy ether.

"People/ animal hybrids." Alya read. "A rare disease know to have started during the second year of world war II. Many believe it is duo because of the many experiments Nazi's conducted on innocents. Other's think it is the next step of evolution. A student done in 2010 had shown the number of Miraculous born in the world was 0.4%."

"Holy shit dude!" Nino said.

Nino spoke the words I was thinking. But he missed a couple as well, and those words were cruel things I honestly wanted to say to my father. He lied to me! I was never cursed! I was an experiment or something! That basterd kept me in the house and lied to me! To mom! I wasted 15 years of my life in that house! Waiting for my love, when she was literally right around the corner! The screams and insults I got form those rich girls! All of it was under a lie! My father knew and he lied to me! That...that...THAT...

" **THAT FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKER**!"

I shouted till my face turned red red with anger. My blood boiled to the point I could burn someone if I cut open my wrist and sprayed it onto someone! That man lied! I am going to be stuck with these features for the rest of my life, and it was all his...his...UGH!

"Dude...you okay?" Nino asked me. I didn't have the sense to responde to him! I walked over to the window and jumped out of Nino's room. I could hear him calling out to me, but I was to furious to even respond to him! I needed to see my father right now! Well, not see him face to face, more like over the phone! So I went straight to the closet paid phone and called my father work cell phone. To my shock, he answered real quickly!

"Who is this?" My father asked.

"Guess who." I said. I heard him gasp and even knock something over. He was shocked to hear my voice.

"Adrien!" My father shouted. "Where are you, I'll come and get you!"

"I am not going home." I growled.

"Adrien you can't be out, please tell me where you are!"

"How about you tell about Mirculiouse?"

"What?"

"You lied!" I shouted. "You lied to me for 15 years! You told me a bullshit story about a witch, when I am the result of an experiment! You lied to me!"

"Yes I lied!" My father shouted at me. "And I am sorry! I am so sorry! Adrien please tell me where you are so you can come home. You can't keep hiding from the world!"

"I don't want to hide anymore!" I shouted. "And I am not coming home."

"Adrien please!"

"I will call you again soon. Bye dad." I said before hanging up the phone. I knew he wasn't going to tell me why he lied. In the honest truth, became happy when I heard his voice. I really miss my dad. Oh well, I have Marinette now! She can fill the void of my sadness.

* * *

Kikkie: Going to end it here! Also, PLOT TWIST! Lol, thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!


	7. Chapter 7

"And you are?"

The teacher asked. Today was Marinette's first day in school, and everyone around us was losing their shit! Appearently, Chloe was the hottest girl in class and possible the school. Personally, I think she be prettier without all that makeup. But back to the main point, Chloe is no longer the hottest girl in class...it was Marinette now. And in my opinion, my buga-boo deserve that crown. She was adorable! Her blue hair was the color of the ocean, and her eye contacts were the color of the sky! I wanted to kiss her so badly, but she keeps rejecting me. I turn my head to look over my shoulder to see Marinette blushing. Oh crap, I forgot to tell the teacher she's a mute.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked. "Shy?"

"She's a mute." Alya responded. Oh, did I forget that Marinette is staying at Alya place. Since her mom is always busy, she's barely home. So Marinette could come in and out with ease, unlike me with Nino. I have to climb up a window in order to get inside the house. And frankly, I am okay with it. Marinette seems to be getting along with the girl quite nicely.

"Okay." The teacher said as she writes down something. I am shock she doesn't find it weird that kids are randomly walking into her classroom and just saying they are part of the class. But besides that point, I honestly believe Marinette is going to like it here. I turn my head over my shoulders and looked at her again. She was drawing something in her notebook that Alya gave her. And she did this through most of the class was draw. By time lunch hit, I took the book from her to look at her sketches, and my heart dropped! She was drawing me in so many forms, Oh I love her so much!

 _CLAP_

Marinette claps her hands together, making a loud slap noise that snapped me out of my train of thought. I looked down to her to see her hand out to get the book. I gave her the book back and she continued to draw. She was so adorable! I wonder what our kids would look like? Kids? I am thinking way to far into the future, at the same time, I want to know!

"Adrien-kins!" Chloe called, oh no, it was the she-demon! I turn my head to see her walking towards me with that red head behind her. I am no mood to deal with her or Sabrina! And worse, I don't have Nino or Alya here to help out of this situation. They went off grounds to get us lunch.

"Hey..." I said, no need to be rude...yet.

"So, I am having a party tonight, and I was wonder if you would come." She asked me...or morelly ordered. Seriously, it sounded like she was ordering me.

"I am kind of busy." I said.

"Doing what, maybe I could help?"

"No, I am busy. Tonight I promised Marinette that I would take her out to get ice cream." I said.

"Oh...the retard." Chloe muttered. Marinette rose her head from the book and looked at her. Her eyes threw dagger at the blonde. This only made Chloe laugh at her expression. "What? Can't say anything back?"

"Chloe leave Mari alone." I ordered, but she ignored me.

"Aw, the mute can't defend herself!" Chloe laughed. A second later, Marinette book went flying into Chloe's face. Causing the blonde to fall to the ground and moan in pain. Wow, Marinette's words do hurt people!

"OW!" Chloe shouted as she stood up from the ground. "You bitch! How dare you hit me!"

Marinette rolled her eyes at Chloe's words. She looks to the other side a bit before looking at me. She looked worried, I wonder what was wrong.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Chloe shouted.

"Chloe go away." I growled, she was starting to upset me...

 _GASP_

I turn my head to look at Marinette. She was staring up from her seats with her eyes widen in fear and shock. I looked in her direction-HOLY CRAP ITS HER MOTHER! Her mother was in the courtyard with that giant brute! Holy crap! I turn my head to Marinette, only to see the dust of her heels as she ran out the courtyard in a hurry. I stood to my feet and followed her to our classroom. Once there, Marinette walks over to her seat, then hides underneath her desk. Normally, I would find this weird, but considering her parents butchered her wings off makes me drop the whole weird thing.

"Why are they here?" I asked as I walked over to the desk. Once near, I saw Marinette reach into Alya bookbag. She pulls out a note book and pen, then started to write down her respond. Once done, she hands it to me to read:

"I have a confession to make." I started to read out loud. "My parents have been watching you walk by the house for a while. I think my dad even stalked you one."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. Marinette takes the book out of my hand and writes down her response.

"I forgot." I read. Wow, I hope this isn't a recurring thing. But no matter, I have a plan to fix this! And that plan is...we don't eat in the court yard anymore! The last thing I need, those two taking Marinette back into that awful place. I turn my head to look at Marinette, I saw those big blue eyes staring back at me. Even though they were fake, I could see the real emotions hidden under neath those contacts.

"Its okay!" I tell her. "This is nothing! In fact, I have a secret too!

"Hm?" She responded.

"I am the son of Gabriel Agreste." I said with a smile on my face. This was the first I told someone about my father. Marinette's sad eyes were replaced by big orbs of envy. I knew that would cheer her up! What happened next, near made me scream in joy. She went into her book bag and pulled out a scarf. A scarf she wraps around my neck before places a kiss on my cheek. I looked down at the scarf with a smile on my face.

"You made this?" I asked. She nods her head in response to my words. "You made me a scarf!? How sweet! I have been feeling cold since I lost my fur."

I blushed at my words. I felt a little embarrassed, but the feeling went away when she pressed her cheek against mine. I couldn't help but to purr and sniff her hair. I wonder if this was a thing that bugs did. Oh well, I didn't care, she was nice and warm. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close, I pressed my nose against the top of her hair, inhaling her sweet sense of- "What are you two doing?"

My eyes popped open when my heart skipped a beat. I looked up to see Nino and Alya staring down at me and Marinette with smiles on their faces. Well, mocking smiles on their faces. I let Marinette go and stared down at the ground I was sitting on. My cheeks were probably red as an apple by now, because they were burning. Marinette on the other hand, kept rubbing her cheek against me, it was a great feeling. I stopped her and made her sit on the chair. So, this is what love feels like...I like it.

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Sorry for the long wait, been having a rough week folks. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!**_


End file.
